To David Bowie With Love
by Meredith Citarra
Summary: David Bowie has died and one of his biggest fans, Willow Rosenberg, gives him a fitting farewell.


_**To David Bowie with Love**_

 _Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heart beat  
I, I can't live...  
...within you._

— _David Bowie as Jareth in Labyrinth —_

 _._

Willow had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were blurry as she looked at the news article.

He was gone, one of the greatest artists of all time, and he was gone; David Bowie was dead.

"And he knew he was dying Xander, the whole time he was recording _Black Star_ , he knew he was dying of cancer. He wouldn't see a dime off the album or the videos, he knew it, but he did it anyway! It was one last gift to all of us. A final goodbye from him to his fans. He was so giving." Willow cried to her friend over the phone, "I want to thank him Xander. I want him to know how much his fans love him."

"No raising David Bowie from the dead Will," Xander warned her. "Its not worth the hitchhikers."

"Oh no! I wasn't planning that. I have something else in mind. Come over and bring me the things from the Magic Box that I'm about to text you," She said then hung up and sent Xander a strange list of magical ingredients.

While waiting for Xander to show up, the young witch gathered together the few things she already had at home for the two spells she planed on casting; this was going to be totally awesome if it worked.

As soon as Xander arrived, he got tackle hugged from his best friend, then the supplies were taken from him as she spun away and moved to the two bowls on a serving tray sitting in the middle of her bed. Various David Bowie fan created artwork and posters were pinned up all around the room. They were images fans had done in tribute to the deceased artist and the album _Black Star_ was playing softly in the background. "Whatcha up to Wills?" Xander had to ask because this was _not_ how her bed room normally looked at all.

"Nothing bad I promise!" Willow said as she pulled the items he brought for her out of the bag, sorted them and then put some in one bowl, and some in another. "I'm going to... well, you'll see. Just stand back out of the way, over by the desk." Working at a rapid pace showing just how well she was doing with her mastery over magic, Willow did a summoning spell which called forth David Bowie's spirit.

When he appeared he was young and healthy again, his hair was orange with the blond streak in the front, he was back to the look from his "The Man Who Fell to Earth" movie days. While he looked incredibly sexy, he also looked very confused, "What's happening?"

"Mr. Bowie, hi! I'm Willow. You just passed away last night, just two days after releasing your last album _Black Star_ on your birthday and I know you did it as one last gift to your fans." She said rapidly as she was also quickly working on the second spell.

David looked around at all the artwork of himself, it was remarkable and he smiled broadly looking truly touched.

"So because you did that, I wanted to give one last gift to you as well. This, this is the love of your fans mourning your loss." Willow said as the spell finished.

Suddenly the spirit was hit with a wave of emotions, causing him to rock back and gasp in surprise, as Willow's spell had connected him to all of his fans, all over the world. Tears formed in his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the love and joy he'd brought out in them all. "I... I had no idea it was this _many_. As an artist you hope you're touching people's lives, and I knew that I had many fans, but apparently I have so many more than I ever thought I had. To know that a life dedicated to the fans was not in vain. I never realized what I meant to so many. Thank you, Willow, this is the best parting gift a dying entertainer could hope for." He said as he started to fade, becoming tiny little sparkling stars, the Starman returning to the universe, and he brought the love with him into the after life.

.

" _Look up here, I'm in heaven  
I've got scars that can't be seen  
I've got drama, can't be stolen  
Everybody knows me now"_

— _David Bowie, Lazarus —_

* * *

Written with love, as a tribute to the one and only artistic genius that was David Bowie.

I randomly pulled two names out of a hat and a genre. I got Willow Rosenberg, David Bowie, and Deathfic. Bowie had just died a few months earlier, and I thought this was a fitting way to fulfill the writing prompt. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
